


Hippos Bring Kisses

by Blue_fox21



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Keith is a softie, Keith loves Hippos, M/M, Sooooooo much fluff, Space Mall, keith is too cute for Lance's own good, klance, like 1 second of angst, pining lance, raiding the fountain, refference to s2 space mall episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_fox21/pseuds/Blue_fox21
Summary: Keith sees a stuffed hippo in a store window and Lance is determined to get it for him. There is a lot of fluff in this fic.





	Hippos Bring Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So I rated this gerneral audience. This has some swearing, but that's about it. So if you have a problem with swearing, I don't know what to tell you.
> 
> Saky helped me come up with this! And I'd like to thank her!<3

I've only been to the space mall twice. And both times I find myself in the fountain scraping up coins. How did I get here you ask? Well I saw Keith's fucking adorable face when he saw a hippo stuffed animal displayed in the earth store window.

Now, like the last time we came here. I'm in the fountain fishing out coins. But unlike last time, I'm with my crush. Finding money for the fucking stuffed hippo that makes him smile. And I want to give him that hippo.

I looked up at Keith, and that was a big mistake. There were small droplets of water in his hair from the spray of the fountain. His eyes were focused on the water for any remaining coins we've missed, and his lips were in a tight line out of consecration. It was almost a pout and it was the cutest thing in the world.

_Damn, this boy is going to be the death of me._

I felt a a blush creeping up on my cheeks, but quickly pushed it down. I cleared my throat and asked, "What are we at now?"

Keith looked back up at me. He looked very relaxed at the moment. "I think we're at 237 GAC. Thirteen less than what we need." Keith replied. Now, he's looking very determined to get the extra thirteen coins that we don't have.

_He's so cute, how is this fair? I just want to die on the spot._

The fountain was all cleared of its coins. I smiled at this, remembering how different look the look on Keith's face was when I started to take off my shoes to get in.

**51 minutes earlier**

Keith took one look at a stuffed hippo and his face lit up. It was fucking adorable. So what did I do? I dragged him away from the window, knowing exactly where to go. He gave a little wine of protest from leaving the hippo, "It's fine Keith, I'm getting money." I said. Turning my head back to look at Keith, I saw him smile back at me.

Well, there goes the blush. And the fact that I was still holding Keith's hand, while I probably could've let go by now, was not helping. But I don't hear him complaining. I turned my head back to look in front of me, and we made our way to the fountain.

We were now standing in front of the fountain and I started to take my shoes off.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" Keith questioned.

I chuckled. "Taking off my shoes." I said. _Dumb questions get dumb answers Keith. Everyone knows that._

Keith groaned because I was being impossible. And he knows I'm doing it on purpose. "That's not what I meant Lance. I mean what are you planning?" Keith asked this, only a little bit irritated.

By this time I had my shoes and socks off and I turned around to look at Keith. "What do you think, we're going to get the coins out of the fountain." I said this and laughed. Expecting Keith to take his shoes off and follow me in, I stepped into the fountain.

But he didn't.

He just stared at me like I was absolutely insane. "Are you kidding? Those are peoples wishes! You can't just steal them! And what if we get caught? What if we get caught stealing coins from the fountain!" Keith whisper shouted this at me, not wanting to draw any attention to ourselves.

I just smiled when I realized something. "Awww! Keith! Are you secretly a softy?" I wanted that to be true, and I think it is. "But anyway, the last time we came here, Pidge and I raided the fountain and nothing happened. Just relax we'll be fine." I was done teasing Keith for now, and reassured him.

Keith stared at me for a while, then reluctantly started to take off his shoes and sock. He then stepped into the fountain. Starting to pick up coins, Keith bent over and gave me full view of his ass.

 _He's totally doing this on purpose._ I suppressed my blush from realizing I was staring at Keith's ass, and started helping him with collecting the coins.

After a few moments, I heard Keith say under his breath, "It's still not ok that we're stealing people's wishes."

_Fuck! He really is a softie! Well, kill me now._

We kept on picking up coins while many times tried to suppress a blush. These things this boy does to my heart.

And that leads us up to now. Keith looking all determined. The fountain was all cleared, and we still needed thirteen GAC to cover the hippo.

I looked back to Keith. "Now what? We still need thirteen GAC to get you that hippo." I asked.

Keith groaned. "I don't know! Your the idea man." Keith said exasperated. But it still made me blush.

_Why can't I get this under control today?_

But he was right. Because I had one more idea to get the money for the hippo that Keith so desperately wants. Is it weird to be jealous of a stuffed animal?

Apparently, the "idea clicking" in my head was obviously expressed on my face. Because Keith looked at me expectantly.

"I have one more idea that just might work. Just so you know, this is kinda illegal. And I learned this on earth, so I don't know if this will work or not out here in space." I told this to Keith and he nodded.

"More illegal that stealing wishes?" Keith spit out, more or less under his breath. _He's still hung up on that? Damn, he really is a softie, and I'm in deep._ "But it's worth a shot, let's go."

He smiled. At me. He smiled at me. At me! My brain is short circuiting.

_Someone call the space 911. I'm in an emergency and in need of medical attention._

A tic went by. Then two. But I quickly snapped myself out of it before could Keith notice. I stepped out of the fountain after Keith. We put our socks in our shoes and picked them up, our feet too wet to put them on. So we walked around barefoot.

After a minute of walking around, Keith asked. "What exactly are we looking for that involve your 'kinda illegal' plan?" He looked up at me with a questioning look.

I looked him in the eye and said, "A vending machine." I said this in a calm voice.

But Keith stared at me blankly and said, "Seriously Lance? This is not the time for food and wasting our mon-"

I cut him off, and ran when I saw the vending machine. "Here we are baby! Wooo!" I gave a little shout. Let's see if this works. I put a coin and and punched a couple of numbers, and hit the machine a few times. I did a few more "highly advanced" tech things to the machine (that back on earth Pidge deemed "God worthy") and hit the "return coin" button.

Coins started to pour out of the machine. It worked! It actually worked! I let out a little happy dance then collected the coins. I then saw Keith staring back at me in bewilderment. Oh. I'm defiantly blushing now. I cleared my that and quickly shot my eyes down to the coins in my hand. 26, a little over what we need. Perfect.

I gave Keith a smile and my bush started to go down. "Let's go get you that hippo, softie." I said this with my "flirting voice". But let's not say that out loud.

Keith smile grew so wide. Wider and more genuine than I've ever seen it. This smile was for me. And for me only.

Well screw it. I'm going to be blushing the whole day.

We made our way to the earth store. Shoes in hands, coins in pockets, and smiles on our faces.

I waltzed right into the store and said, "One giant stuffed hippo please!" Well, I may have more yelled this that talking at a normal voice level. Keith smiled bright, and right back at me anyway.

Keith and I counted out our coins on the counter. Which the store clerk was obviously annoyed that we were buying it all in all change instead of cash (which I felt bad about). We had thirteen GAC left over. He handed me the hippo and waved us out the door and told us to come back soon.

I turned towards Keith and handed him the three foot long stuffed hippo. I don't know how, but he smiled even brighter, brighter than the sun. His eyes are as purple as the fuzzy, stuffed hippo in his arms and they sparkled like the stars. I'll never forget this. The look on my hopeless crush face was all worth the pruned toes and fingers.

I was lost in his eyes and I could've sworn I saw him blush also. But it was probably just wishful thinking. Off in the distance I heard a "thank you Lance." But I was too far gone.

But the next thing I knew. Keith was on his tip-toes and gave me a peck on the lips. If I thought I was blushing before, well, that was nothing compared to now. I stared back at him in complete shock.

My crush kissed me.

Keith hid his head in the hippo and held it tight. But he looked like he was about to cry. I touched Keith's shoulder and said, "Hey. Why are you sad?" I was really worried. And it showed in my voice.

Keith looked slightly up from the hippo. "Do you not like me back?" Keith looked so dejected, it physically hurt me.

What the boy in front of me said sent me through a loop.

A, he likes me back. And b, he thinks I don't like him?

I brought him into my arms, squishing the hippo in between us. I lifted his head up by the chin and kissed him on the lips. A little longer than a peck. It wasn't perfect. But it was a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" I said with laughter in my voice.

He nodded and I let go of Keith. Keith buried his head into the hippo again, but this time to hide his blush. I reached out for his hand and he gave it to me.

We were both smiling like idiots. "So what are we now?" I asked. Hoping that we'd be boyfriends.

Keith looked up. "Well I thought we were boyfriends now, but... if you don't wa-"

I cut him off for the second time this day. "Of course I want to be your boyfriend. I was just making sure that we were on the same page." I said this with relief.

Keith relaxed, and leaned into me. "Ok, good." Keith was very relived as well.

"So now what?" I asked. "We still have thirteen GAC. What should we do with it?" I smiled, looking down at my boyfriend who's head was now on my shoulder.

Keith sighed. "I just want to go back to the castle and snuggle." Keith pouted like a tired child. And this was absolutely the most adorable thing I've seen all day.

My smile grew. "That sounds like a lovely plan my dear. Let's go." I said this very softly. Keith's blush grew even deeper. It's a good thing that we came in one lion together.

We made our way to the castle. Once we were there, we both passed out on my bed right away. Our limbs tangled up, and our breaths close, and the hippo in between us.

And that's how I leaned that hippos bring kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this with Saky! Love ya. Thank you! <3
> 
> I hope all of you who read this loved it as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> Don't ask me on the vending machine thing. I heard or saw this on a tv show or something. And I'm pretty sure how I explained it is not how you do it in real life any way. I just made it up to be honest.
> 
> I'm open to constructive criticism! I welcome it. So if you have any technological problem with it, please tell me so I can fix it!
> 
> Bye! Hope you guys liked it! <3


End file.
